


You're Not Alone

by ItsColdOutside



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, I had to mention Gil, Love, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 22:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10626186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsColdOutside/pseuds/ItsColdOutside
Summary: Ryder doesn't think she can cope with being the Pathfinder any more. Suvi hates seeing Ryder in pain. SAM doesn't quite understand.





	

Sara collapsed onto her bed on the Tempest with a soft thud and a grunt. It turned out being the Pathfinder wasn't nearly as easy Sara had initially thought it'd be. Eos was a scorching hot irradiated hellhole, liberally filled with animals, robots and an alien race all set on killing her and her team. Voeld was freezing cold, low on visibility and contained a Kett base larger than a small town. Havarl was frankly just a pain in the ass and even if it made her friend Jaal happy to have activated the vault, they had no Initiative outpost to show for their work. She wouldn't forget the part with SAM killing her on the Archon's flagship any time soon either.

Being the Pathfinder sucked at times.

Sleep was hard to come by and even when she had the chance to get a few hours in she would be haunted by the relatively recent images of Kett exaltation on the Angaran resistance fighters. Every time Sara closed her eyes she remembered those horrific scenes. She couldn't help but imagine it happening to members of the Initiative or to the crew of the Tempest.

She couldn't help but imagining it to Suvi.

She'd grown close to the science liaison during their time together. Sara never thought she'd find another person who shared her beliefs in Andromeda. Suvi was honestly a godsend. A friend for the ages. A friend Sara was madly in love with from the moment they met. The idea of Suvi being turned into one of those things was enough to break Sara sometimes. She'd lost her father to Andromeda and her brother lay in a coma with no sign of him waking up soon. If she lost Suvi she wouldn't be able to cope with the loss.

"Sara, I'm detecting increased stress levels and heart rate. Are you okay?" came the synthetic voice of SAM in her head. "Should I alert Doctor T'Perro?"

"I'm fine, SAM," Sara groaned as she pushed herself off of her bed and onto her feet. "You don't need to bother Lexi. I'm just... I'm scared."

"I detect no immediate threats in your area, Sara."

"You don't understand. I'm not scared in that way. I'm scared of losing people, SAM. I'm scared that I'll lose those closest to me. I've already lost Mom and Dad. I don't think I can take losing anyone else."

"You won't lose anyone else" a soft Scottish voice from behind her said.

"Jesus!" Sara jumped, her heart pounding against her chest as she spun around to meet Suvi's stare. "How long have you been there?"

"I just got here. SAM asked me down to make sure you're okay."

"Oh we are gonna have words later on, SAM!" Sara growled in annoyance, looking over to the holographic projection next to her email terminal.

"Noted, Pathfinder" it replied in a monotone voice. 

Sara turned back to Suvi who stood patiently with a slightly amused smile on her face. Any anger Sara was feeling because of SAM's betrayal melted at the precious sight before her. However, it didn't take long for her thoughts to drift to what could happen to Suvi if she couldn't beat the Archon. Sara gave Suvi a small sad smile before turning to sit on her bed, burying her face in her hands.

"I can't do this, Suvi," she whispered quietly as tears started flowing from her eyes and onto her hands and wrists. "I can't be the pathfinder any more."  
Suvi slowly set herself down next to Sara, bringing a hand around her waist and pulling her in close. The Scot kissed Ryder's head gently and let her cry in a non-judgemental silence.

It was a few minutes before Sara finally looked up with red puffy eyes, her bright blue irises contrasting beautifully.  
"I'm so scared of screwing up," she started, barely able to talk over her sobs. "Everybody is looking at me like I have the answer. Everybody on the Nexus is depending on me and you're depending on me and I can't lose you, Suvi. I can't screw up and lose you. I have nightmares all the time where I'm forced to watch that Archon bastard change you. I can't see that, Suvi. You mean more to me than the entire galaxy. I can't fail and watch that happen. I can't do this anymore."

Suvi remained silent for a moment as she started into Ryder's eyes. Panic started to spread within Sara. Maybe Suvi didn't feel as strongly for her as she did for Suvi. Maybe she thought Sara was a coward for wanting to run away from her problems. Maybe-

Suvi kissed her deeply, her free hand cupping Ryder's cheek. She could taste Sara's salty tears but it wasn't enough to put a stopper in how she felt in this moment. She knew she loved Ryder. She'd known for a while. This moment had shown her just how much Sara loved her back.

"You're perfect, Sara," Suvi whispered as they broke the kiss and rested their foreheads together. "I trust you more than anyone else to keep me safe. You've shown me nothing but your love and friendship from the moment we met and you've got friends here that'll follow you into hell just for a laugh. You don't have to fight the Archon alone, Sara. I'll be with you every step of the way. We all will. We're all going to get through this."

Sara smiled a little as she looked into Suvi's eyes, calming down a little as her words settled in Sara's mind. Suvi was right. She didn't have to do this alone. Not with the love of her life and the greatest friends she could ask for at her side.  
"I love you, Suvi Anwar."

"I love you too, Sara Ryder. Maybe if you still feel the same after we've beaten the Archon we can sign up to join the science team on Prodromos."

"I'll go anywhere you go. A change in pace would be nice though after all this. Do you want to sign up?"

Suvi smiled and kissed her gently on the tip of her nose. "I don't think Gil would ever forgive me if I took you away from him."

"We'll just have to bring him along then" Sara joked, giggling a little despite everything.

"Most people settle for a dog, Sara."

**Author's Note:**

> I really hoped you enjoyed this. Any feedback would be great. I honestly love this pairing so much so I just had to write something!


End file.
